


#41

by f_femslash



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jane/Maura: Jane comes home to her wife after a long stressful work day, Maura surprises her with a striptease/lapdance. Jane is not allowed to touch. Maura teases her until she just can’t take it anymore. Mild dirty talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	#41

Jane trudged up the driveway to the front door. There were many perks to living at this gigantic house now that she and Maura had finally had the wedding, but the commute into the city was not one of them. Luckily, Boston was a city that managed to get some sleep. She’d driven easily through the hushed streets and now put her key in the lock and opened the door.

Jane threw her keys on the table beside the door and tugged her coat off, revealing her rumpled clothes beneath it. The wrinkles, coffee, and other mysterious stains on her shirt said more about the type of day she’d had than words ever could.

She started up the stairs and knowing Maura would be asleep, ducked into the guest bathroom to shower, leaving her dirty clothes in a heap on the floor. She knew she’d get yelled at tomorrow for it, but she couldn’t be bothered. The lure of the hot water was too much. She stood beneath the spray and allowed the tension to slowly leave her muscles.

Stepping out of the shower, Jane wrapped herself in a towel and dried her hair as quickly as possible. It was still dripping a little as she padded down the hall in her bare feet. She quickened her step as the cool air kissed her damp shoulders; her only thought was sliding into her warm bed and wrapping herself around her wife. She passed the framed photos from the wedding and smiled. They’d only just hung those up when they’d come in last week. She loved the daily reminder of the best moment of her life.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise as she neared the bedroom and realized there was a light on. Ah, crap, I woke her up, she thought, approaching the door. As she rested her hand on the doorknob, she registered the sound of music coming from inside. Her brow furrowed. It wasn’t Maura’s typical classical fare but the old-time rock Jane had slowly begun slipping into their Pandora account.

She turned the handle and padded into the room. It was lit by the dim light of their bedside lamps, and it was empty. Jane looked around in confusion before she saw the light beneath the bathroom door.

“Maur?” Jane asked tentatively. She heard a scuffling and the sound of things clinking together.

“I’ll be right out, just take a seat on the bed, Jane,” Maura instructed from behind the door. Jane lifted an eyebrow and crossed to the dresser, sliding open a drawer to put on some pajamas. The bathroom door opened immediately at the sound of the drawer and Maura poked her head out.

“Jane! I said sit down!” Jane whirled around with her eyebrows raised. She couldn’t see Maura’s body but she was pretty sure she’d just stamped her foot.

“Maura, what the-“ Jane began.

“I have rules for you tonight,” Maura said simply and nodded towards the bed, “Now just sit down.”

Jane rolled her eyes and sat down. She was tired. She was not in the mood for weird Maura quirks tonight. Although, she realized, Maura had still been wearing makeup. That was odd. The doctor usually kept a meticulous nighttime skin care routine.

Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open and Maura stood bathed in the light from behind her. Jane swallowed hard, her mouth dry. Maura tossed her hair over her shoulder and cascaded around her face in long, tousled curls. She ran her fingers lightly over the lacy black cups of the bra she wore, ghosting them down her torso. Jane followed their progress, then continued on to the lace panties and garter belt, silk stockings and black fuck-me heels. She swallowed again, trying to find her voice.

“You mentioned, uh…rules?” she finally croaked as Maura began to slowly make her way over to her.

“Oh, yes,” Maura said, pausing about a foot away from Jane. Jane realized she was clutching her towel with a death grip and tried to relax her fingers, licking her lips. “No touching,” Maura continued, “Until I say you can touch me.”

Jane’s grip on her towel tightened again immediately. “I…uh…” She honestly wasn’t sure she could obey that rule as she watched Maura step away and bend to turn up the volume on the stereo.

“Do you think you can handle that, detective?” Maura purred, stepping between Jane’s legs and bending so that their lips brushed together as she spoke, “Or am I going to have to use your handcuffs?”

Jane’s jaw dropped open slightly as Maura smirked at her, then stood and began to move her hips in time with the music. She slid her hands over her body again, sighing and arching her back against her own touch.

“Wh-who are you?” Jane managed as Maura turned in a tight circle and rolled her hips, her ass on glorious display mere inches away from Jane. Maura laughed lightly and lifted one foot onto the bed, trailing the fingertips of one hand along Jane’s cheek. Jane instinctively reached for Maura’s proffered thigh but caught herself just in time.

“Good catch, detective,” Maura husked and released the garter clips on her stockings, slowly rolling the silk down the considerable length of her leg. “I hate it when you work on my day off,” she murmured, momentarily slipping her foot out of her shoe to pull the stocking free and letting it fall to the floor.

“Really? Why?” Jane asked, her eyes following the progress of stocking.

“I don’t like waiting for you,” Maura husked, sliding her hands along her legs and allowing one hand to brush against her core, letting out a soft moan.

“Maur…” Jane hummed, her hands fisted in the sheets at either side of her in an attempt to keep them off of her wife.

“I’m alone, here, in our bed,” Maura continued, reaching down to free the other stocking, “Where you make me scream your name,” she smirked at the look on Jane’s face and looked down at her leg, “You may remove that stocking, Jane.”

Jane rushed to oblige, her hands shaking slightly as she rolled the silk down Maura’s leg, her fingers brushing against her warm skin. After the stocking had joined its twin on the floor, Jane reached again for her wife, but Maura moved away.

“Oh, no, detective,” she said with a look of mock severity, “Remember the rules.”

Jane groaned in frustration and returned her hands to their previous positions on the bed. Maura came in close again and put her hands on Jane’s shoulders, kneeling on the bed with one knee on either side of her lap.

“Like I was saying,” she continued, running her hands over her breasts, now at Jane’s eye level, “I’m alone in our bed, thinking about you.” She kneaded her breasts and moaned breathily, “Thinking about you kissing me, your mouth on me, your fingers inside me, making me come so many times that I have to beg you to stop.”

A strange noise escaped Jane’s throat as Maura reached behind her and unclasped her bra, tossing it over her shoulder. Her hands came up to palm her own breasts, tease her nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

“God, Jane,” Maura breathed, her hips rolling mere inches above Jane’s lap, “You feel so good inside me, sometimes it’s all I can think about.”

Jane was aware of the heat and arousal pooling between her legs and she bit her lip, shifting against the mattress.

“I get so wet, Jane,” Maura moaned, one hand sliding down her stomach and into her panties, “God, I’m so wet now. Don’t you want to feel how wet I am?” Jane could see Maura’s fingers moving against her beneath the lace. “Oh, but you can’t,” Maura continued, “I forgot about that rule.”

The seductive smile on Maura’s face was one Jane had never seen before. She knew exactly how much she was affecting her wife, and she was enjoying it. Jane licked her lips and pressed her thighs together desperately. Maura climbed off of Jane’s lap and turned to kick her heels off in the direction of the closet, then she slowly pulled her panties down over her hips, her back to Jane, the curves of her ass on display as she bent to step out of them. Jane whimpered audibly.

“Lay down,” Maura commanded, and Jane scooted back on the bed immediately and lay down, watching as Maura’s naked form crawled up the bed toward her and once again straddled her hips. She cupped herself and moaned, tossing her head back.

“Maura, please…” Jane finally whispered, her own clit throbbing desperately as she watched Maura’s fingers slide between her drenched folds and tease her swollen nub.

“Oh, fuck, Jane…” Maura moaned, and with that one word Jane’s remaining resolve crumbled. She grabbed Maura’s hips and flipped them so that she was hovering over Maura, whose eyes had grown darker by ten shades, at least. Jane ripped her towel away and pressed the length of their naked bodies together, groaning harshly as she felt her nipples brush against Maura’s.

“Is this how you spent your day off?” she husked as her fingers found Maura’s clit and teased it lightly, “Touching yourself and thinking about me fucking you?”

“Jane,” Maura whimpered, her hips bucking against Jane’s, “Yes, god! Yes, I couldn’t…couldn’t help myself.”

Jane let out a guttural moan and slid two fingers inside Maura, curling them against her. “You wanted me here, you wanted me like this.” It wasn’t a question. Jane thrust her fingers in and out of Maura at a rapid pace, enjoying the way the blonde pressed her head back into the pillows, her back arching, breasts thrust forward. Jane captured one nipple in her mouth and caught it lightly between her teeth. Maura moaned.

“Your mouth, Jane…please,” Maura begged, “I need your mouth on me…”

Jane slid down the bed and settled between Maura’s legs, angling herself so she could continue to thrust into her. She wrapped her lips around Maura’s clit and sucked hard, flicking her tongue against it in time with her hand. Maura wailed and fisted her hands in Jane’s hair.

“I’m s-so close, Jane…” Jane slid a third finger into Maura and licked at her clit in broad strokes to the same rhythm. Maura’s legs began to shake on either side of Jane, and the detective sucked her clit into her mouth again. Maura’s body tensed, her back arched, as she came hard around Jane’s still-moving fingers, her muscles clenching around them. Jane gently slowed and then stilled her hand. She reached her tongue out to lightly glide over Maura’s clit, making the blonde gasp and jump. Jane grinned against her pussy and slowly pulled her fingers out.

Maura grabbed her wrist and pulled Jane back up to her, then brought Jane’s fingers to her lips and sucked herself off of them. Jane felt heat rush from everywhere on her body to the juncture of her legs.

“I really hope you’re done teasing me now,” Jane breathed. Maura chuckled.

“I don’t know, Jane, you did break the rules…” she laughed at Jane’s dark expression and then rolled languidly on top of the detective, her hips still bucking occasionally from the aftermath of her orgasm.

“I love you, Mrs. Isles-Rizzoli,” she declared with a grin, leaning down to kiss Jane. Jane smiled against her lips.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/37168598623/41-rizzles-request


End file.
